Jasmine's Song
by Stories Of An Ordinary Girl
Summary: Songfic inspired by Sissy's Song - Alan Jackson. Takes place years after Leif and Jasmine have their children and are ruling Deltora. Lots of LeifxJasmine love and father-daughter DoomxJasmine love. Warning: some strong language and character death.


**Stories Of An Ordinary Girl: **Songfic! Was inspired by the song: Sissy's Song - Alan Jackson. Please enjoy! Also, date of birth and date of death are made up! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora Quest… no matter how much I wish I did.

Nothing was right in the Kingdom of Del for a new evil had risen and the palace was under attack. It was no longer safe for the heirs of Deltora. Queen Jasmine ushered Queen Sharn and her children through the secret passage that Jarred had used long before. Jasmine smiled and kissed the head of her 10 year old daughter, Anna before muttering,

"Be strong and take care of your siblings and your grandmother."

Anna had tears in her eyes, but nodded and managed to whimpered out, "Ok, mother."

Jasmine turned to her 5 year old sons, Endon and Jarred. "Please - listen to your sister and grandmother. And remember I'll always love you." she said before kissing both of her sons. They looked at her with wide eyes…so innocent and pure. Jasmine closed her eyes for a moment to push back the tears and hugged her mother-in-law, "Thank you, Sharn… and be safe." The older woman nodded and kissed Jasmine's cheek. "Goodbye, Jasmine…"

Filli, who was on Jasmine's shoulder nudged her and whimpered. Jasmine looked to Filli before picking him off her shoulder and putting him in Anna's arms.

"Take care, Filli." she spoke softly before turning to Kree, who was perched on a pew nearby. "Kree, come here." The bird did as she said and flew over, landing on her arm. She looked deep into his golden eyes and sighed, "Go with them… they will need your guidance." Kree cawed in protest, but Jasmine shushed him with her gaze.

"No. You _must _go." she urged. He merely nodded followed the others who had entered the tunnel.

Before closing the entrance she whispered, "Goodbye."

Jasmine grabbed her dagger - heading out to fight by her husband, Leif, not caring that she might not make it out alive. Her children were safe…and that is all that mattered to her at the moment. Searching through the battle field she noticed Leif's bright armor.

An enemy was advancing on Leif from behind and she raced towards him, "LEIF! BEHIND YOU!" she screamed a warning.

Leif heard the cry and stepped away before the enemy could get a fatal hit on him. He looked to Jasmine who had reached his side - dagger ready. "Thanks, Jasmine." he said, his back against hers protecting her and relying on her at the same time, "Are they safe?" he questioned cautiously.

"Yeah… I saw them off. They should be on their way now.." Jasmine replied. Leif sighed in relief, "That is good."

More enemies leaked into the castle, but Jasmine and Leif were ready for anything. As they attacked Jasmine and Leif were starting to get split up. Jasmine slashed away at the enemy - her killer instincts taking over. Through the enemy soldiers she saw a man dressed in dark colors fending for himself with the familiar scar on his face.

"Doom!" she gasped seeing the blood soaking through his cloak. "No!" she said through determination before stabbing the nearest soldier in the throat. She ran at the man who was slowly falling to the ground with the enemy overhead. Though she lost her dagger in the crowd she didn't care. "Doom! Hang on!" she screamed to him, fighting her way to reach the her father. She threw herself on the ground next to him - covering his head and torso with her body. She felt the stabs as enemy soldiers attacked her. She didn't care. All she cared for was the man on the ground, who was staring at her with wide, azure eyes.

"Jasmine!" he rasped out - reaching for the woman. She grabbed his hand and smiled sadly at him - the pain feeling less and less. She focused on his face - her pain just a numb feeling. There was a sudden change in the air as she noticed Doom's face turn from sadness to horror. She gave him a strange look before looking down and nearly gasping in pain. There was a dagger protruding from her stomach… to be more specific… her dagger. She grimaced and thought how ironic it was to die by her own dagger. Slowly her emerald eyes closed and she heard shouts around her. Voices that were familiar… calling her name. Slowly she sagged to the ground, her head falling onto her father's chest as blood seeped out of her fatal wound.

"JASMINE!"

"JASMINE!"

"JASMINE!"

Her name was shouted over and over as she placed voices. She could hear Leif. Barda. Lindal. Doom. The rest just blended together. Her hand slowly reached her neck and clutched onto the necklace Leif had made her long ago and she let out a slow, ragged breath. She didn't have any strength left as she felt the pain and suffocating feelings start to ebb away. She felt herself start to go away… and saw her life flash before her eyes. The Forest of Silence. Her parents. Kree and Filli. Meeting Barda and Leif. Finding out her mother was dead. The Quest. Fighting Doom. Falling for Dain. Realizing that Dain was the enemy. Finding out Doom was her father. Finishing the Quest. Leif becoming King of Del. Defeating the Shadow Lord. Marrying Leif. Becoming a Queen. Having Anna and then Endon and Jarred. Living her life as Queen. Her father, Barda, Lindal (and their kids), coming for visits. Peace. Fighting. Death.

How she would miss this place… but it was her time to go. She knew that… and so she let go. And let the darkness consume her mind and soul… waiting for the light.

_Why did she have to go, _

_So young… I just don't know why, _

_Things happen half the time.._

_Without reason,_

_Without rhyme,_

The ceremony for the death of Queen Jasmine was held in the palace gardens - the Queen's favorite spot. She was buried underneath an oak tree where she'd sometimes spend her afternoons. Old friends came from everywhere to see the Queen be put to rest. It was a sad sight really. Tears shed for a wild girl who's spirit could never be tamed. Tears were in almost everyone's eyes - even Doom had a couple tears shed. The tombstone read…

_Lovely, sweet young woman…_

_Daughter, Wife and Mother _

**Queen Jasmine**

**March 4, 1961 - June 22, 1993**

'**Young and independent woman**

**Devoted wife and mother**

**Caring daughter **

**Strong warrior**

**And fair ruler' **

_**So young and wild…**_

_**With much life left to live**_

_**We will miss you **_

_Makes no sense to me,_

_I just have to believe… _

_She flew up to heaven on the wings of angles_

_By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees_

_And she walks with Jesus,_

_And her loved ones waiting _

_And I know she's smiling saying_

_Don't worry about me _

Months went by and the pain never let up. Everyone dealt with it in their own ways. Leif had barely spoken to anyone and secluded himself in the gardens. Doom had sat in the library corner for hours trying to continue his research - but resulted in staring out the window at the sky. Barda and Lindal had gone back to Broome and lived their lives normally - or at least tried but cried themselves to sleep at night. Sharn had started breaking down crying randomly. Anna had tried to be strong for her brothers… trying to act normal and brighten their hopes up. Usually they just sat together in silence.

No one took the Queen's death well.

_Loved ones she left behind_

_Just trying to survive_

_And understand the why_

_Feeling so lost inside_

_Anger shot straight at God _

_Then asking for His love, _

_Empty with disbelief _

_Just hoping that maybe…_

The months kept rolling until a year went by and the pain never ceased…

Leif's pain had turned to rage and anger and he started to get mad a lot. He sat on his bed… no, _their _bed with his head in his hands trying not to scream and lash out. He looked to the sky and felt the tears and anger burn his skin. He screamed in frustration, "WHY! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? DAMN IT! WHY'D YOU TAKE HER AWAY! YOU ASSHOLE!" he let off his steam and in his rage punched the wall next to the window. His anger took a lot out of him and he rested his head on the window sill. From this window there was a perfect view of Jasmine's grave. Ironically jasmine flowers had started to grow around the tree. Leif felt a tear fall from his eyes, "Jasmine….," he looked back to the sky and sighed, "sorry." before whipping his eyes and straightening his clothes…trying to be strong.

Doom sat in the far corner of the library sitting at a table… his research sprawled out on it. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since Jasmine's death. He leaned back in his chair…the full force of his daughter's death had yet hit him. He still hadn't comprehended it. He knew she was gone… but he still held on to the hope that she was coming back. 'Like before…' he thought. He had thought she was dead before and she turned out to be alive. But, this was different then that time. He shook his head and laid it on the table - his dark locks falling over his eyes. "I can't do this." he said gruffly. Anger started in him and he threw his research off the table - it scattered on the floor. His eyes turned to the table and on the right hand corner he noticed a small carving of a jasmine flower. How long had it been there? He didn't know… he'd never seen it before or just never taken notice. He frowned as his finger traced the carving and the tears fell down, "Jasmine."

Anna sat with Endon and Jarred in her room. She tried to make small talk - smiling and saying she'd learned some cool moves from Lindal with a dagger. She tried to brighten their spirits, pretending to be happy, but knowing that she wasn't succeeding. Instead she watched as tears rolled down their little faces and she couldn't help but join in. She pulled them closer and they cried together… knowing their world was caving in. She couldn't help the anger and hate she felt. Hate and anger towards her father who barely talked to them anymore and hate towards the God that her grandmother told her about. The God who was supposed to make everything better. Good things happened to good people… she remembered, but her mother had been a good, pure person and had been killed.

_She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels_

_By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees_

_And she walks with Jesus _

_And her loved ones waiting _

_And I know she's smiling saying Don't worry about me _

Almost two years passed and the tears finally stopped. Leif knocked on the door to his daughter's room where he knew all his kids would be. He heard no answer yet slowly opened the door to see his three children laying on the floor- their clothes full of dust. They barely noticed his presence so he sat down by then and slowly pulled them close. They tried to pull away but he just wrapped them in a tighter embrace with a small tear and repeated the words over and over again, "I'm sorry." They finally stopped struggling and held onto their father for dear life crying. He slowly stood up and took them by their hands, "We're going to go somewhere, OK?" They merely nodded and he took them away…

_It's hard to say goodbye_

_Her picture in my mind…_

_Will always be of times I'll cherish _

_And I won't cry cause…_

_She flew up to heaven on the wings of angels _

_By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees_

_And she walks with Jesus _

_And her loved ones waiting _

_And I know she's smiling saying_

_Don't worry about me _

Leif took them down to the entrance of the library and told them to stay while he got someone. He hurried to the back of the library and saw Doom with his old head on the desk he sat at.

"Doom." Leif said, his words soft yet powerful. Doom looked to see his son-in-law and sat up from his slouched position. "What?" he asked - he hadn't been expecting Leif. Leif merely pulled the man from his seat and took him out of the library with Doom surprisingly willing. He grabbed little Endon's hand and Anna and Jarred fell into step too. He drug them out to the gardens to see her grave. Leif merely dropped their hands and stared at the grave as all the memories he had with Jasmine came back to him. Doom felt the same way - refusing to cry as he remember the little time he had with his daughter and how she'd reminded him of his wife, Anna. They got lost in their memories with smiles in their eyes.

Anna noticed that weeds had grown over the bottom of the grave and she pulled them away only to gasp at the sight. Leif and Doom noticed as well that at the bottom of the grave a phrase had been carved in a familiar handwriting,

_Don't worry about me _


End file.
